Rupture
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Lily doute. Severus et elle viennent de se disputer. Encore une fois. Mais celle-ci est peut-être la bonne. Elle signe peut-être la fin de leur amitié. La fin de tout ce qu'ils ont connu. Et si elle était responsable ? Et si tout était de sa faute ? Et si...


_Me voici de retour... Non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour vous présenter un nouvel OS, écrit tout récemment, donc un peu rouillé lui aussi. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute remarque pour m'aider à me dé-rouiller, après mon hibernation..._

 _Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Rupture

.

 _« Le philtre de confusion a pour principal effet de provoquer la confusion chez le sujet qui l'absorbe. Cette potion nécessite environ deux heures de préparation, entrecoupées de nombreuses heures de repos, ce qui signifie qu'elle est extrêmement longue à préparer… »_

Lily Evans releva la tête de son parchemin, ratura un mot, et soupira. Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Cette introduction n'était pas ce à quoi elle avait pu habituer le professeur Slughorn, et elle savait qu'il lui en ferait la remarque. Bien entendu, il serait indulgent, et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur pour la note, mais ça n'était pas correct. La jeune fille n'aimait pas profiter de la bienveillance de son professeur, un peu trop attaché à ses bons élèves.

Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Surtout sur un devoir de potions. C'était _sa_ matière préférée. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Quand ils étaient encore amis, Severus pouvait parler de potions pendant des heures. Elle n'osait jamais l'interrompre, car cela semblait lui faire tellement plaisir de pouvoir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un. Sans compter qu'elle apprenait souvent des choses utiles. Il l'aidait toujours dans ses devoirs. Ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque, comme ils auraient pu le faire ce soir, et ils s'attablaient avec une dizaine d'ouvrages autour d'eux pour répondre aux questions que le professeur Slughorn aimait leur poser. Severus connaissait déjà souvent la réponse, et il lui suffisait alors d'indiquer à Lily les livres les plus intéressants qui traitaient du sujet. En échange, elle l'aidait en sortilèges, ou en métamorphoses. C'était assez pratique.

Mais cette époque était terminée, pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Severus ne viendrait plus s'assoir timidement à côté d'elle, comme s'il avait peu qu'elle le rejette, bien qu'il sache que ça n'était jamais le cas. Ils ne pourraient plus partager leurs devoirs ou leurs découvertes. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'adressaient même plus la parole dans les couloirs. Ils s'évitaient. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'aurait répondu Severus à cette question. Il aurait craché le nom de Potter. Avec lui, tout était toujours de la faute de James, de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas nié que celui-ci avait sans doute à voir avec leur dispute, mais il n'en était certainement pas l'unique responsable. James était insupportable, imbuvable, prétentieux, égoïste, mesquin, complètement immature, ses blagues étaient de très mauvais goût, et il détestait Severus. Mais il n'était pas la cause principale de leur problème. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait fait subir à son ami – et qui avaient nettement diminué depuis qu'elle lui avait interdit de l'approcher s'il voulait continuer à pouvoir voler sur un balai –, Lily était persuadé que James n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, et qu'avec l'âge, il aurait fini par comprendre.

Non, il y avait autre chose. Et cela avait à voir avec les fréquentations de Severus. Depuis quand fréquentait-il ce Lucius Malfoy ? Depuis quand l'admirait-il ? Depuis quand déjeunait-il avec cet imbécile arrogant et sa cour ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de bien se faire voir d'eux ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle était là, s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, réconforté, aidé ? Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie, depuis l'enfance. Elle avait continué de le voir malgré toutes les horreurs que sa maison avait pu dire sur les Serpentards. Malgré les regards dégoûtés de ses amies sur ce garçon qui ne payait pas de mine dans ses robes noires et avec sa mine sombre. Elle avait passé ces cinq dernières années à Poudlard à essayer de lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait jamais. Il avait fallu que Severus cherche la reconnaissance ailleurs. Et pire que tout, qu'il aille la chercher parmi les élèves les plus odieux de Poudlard. Parmi ceux qui détestaient les sorciers comme elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, mais ça avait semblé fonctionner. Il était devenu comme eux. Le Severus qu'elle connaissait. Il avait osé dire… il avait osé la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe. Devant tout le monde. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Avant tant de haine dans la voix.

Il avait semblé terrifié ensuite d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots. Elle avait vu son visage se décomposer. Mais le mal était fait. Il le lui avait craché à la figure. Il l'avait reniée. Elle avait eu si mal. Et c'était encore douloureux. Elle sursauta. Elle venait de casser sa plume contre le parchemin. Celui-ci était à présent troué. Il faudrait qu'elle recommence en entier son devoir.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à cette histoire. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Et elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser. Même si tout le monde savait quelles étaient les opinions de Lucius Malfoy. Même si elle se doutait que s'il cherchait tant l'amitié de Severus, c'était pour ses dons en potions et en défense contre les forces du mal. Même si elle savait que ces capacités seraient utilisées à mauvais escient si son ami – non, son _ex-_ ami, se corrigea-t-elle – ne résistait pas et ne retrouvait pas la raison.

Etait-elle responsable ? Et si Severus ne retrouvait pas la raison, à cause d'elle ? Et s'il avait cessé de croire en l'amitié, en l'amour et en toutes ces choses essentielles qu'elle avait essayé de lui transmettre au fil des années, à cause d'elle ? S'il cessait de croire en la vie. S'il finissait par croire que les gens comme elle étaient à éliminer, à cause du mal qu'elle avait pu lui causer, de la distance qu'ils avaient pu mettre entre eux ? Elle en serait responsable. Si Severus tombait, ce serait de sa faute. De sa faute à elle s'il décidait de devenir Mangemort. De sa faute à elle s'il se mettait à croire à leurs idées, à tuer pour ses idéaux. De sa faute à elle, si un jour ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre sur un champ de bataille.

James aurait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable, qu'il avait choisi son camp seul, qu'il aurait pu revenir vers elle, elle n'arriverait jamais à le croire totalement. Pourtant, aller vers Severus aujourd'hui, faire un pas vers lui, lui demandait trop d'efforts. Elle n'en était pas capable. Il l'avait trahie, blessée comme jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Parmi tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, il était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Celui qui était le plus à même de comprendre à quel point elle pouvait se sentir différente parfois, peu à sa place, si malhabile avec les coutumes sorcières.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son regard. De subir ses remarques mordantes. Elle savait que ça n'était qu'une carapace, et qu'il faudrait qu'elle persévère, avant qu'il ne la laisse enfin l'approcher à nouveau. Mais c'était trop. Trop d'efforts. Trop pour elle. Elle voulait bien se promettre d'essayer un jour, mais pas encore, pas maintenant, pas si vite, pas alors que la blessure saignait encore.

Elle soupira. Un jour, il serait sans doute trop tard. Elle aurait trop attendu. Trop tergiversé. Elle se serait trop longtemps demandé si elle était capable d'affronter à nouveau son regard, de prendre à bras le corps cette bataille, de réussir le tour de force de le faire changer de mentalité. Elle aurait trop longtemps hésité entre essayer de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui et peut-être perdre James, voire se perdre elle-même.

Un jour, Severus se tiendrait en face d'elle, le bras tatoué, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, et elle verrait alors l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait causés. Elle verrait alors l'étendue de son égoïsme pour ne pas avoir persisté à l'aider, alors qu'elle savait bien qu'il passait sa vie sur un fil de funambule. Et que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était tombé du mauvais côté.

Elle lui avait fait espérer le meilleur, elle lui avait fait croire au plus beau, elle l'avait enivré de tendresse, et maintenant, elle lui retirait tout, et le laissait à sa sombre maison, aux gens qui ne voulaient que l'utiliser, à sa famille dérangée. Elle le laissait seul. Elle le laissait trahi, affaibli, prêt à être manipulé. Il le serait sans doute. Il l'était peut-être déjà. Et elle n'aurait qu'à se le reprocher le restant de ses jours.

Personne n'aurait sauvé Severus de son destin. Et c'était de sa faute.


End file.
